Marvel: 2010-09-02 - Evaluation
It's early afternoon, and Logan's finally got himself down to the Danger Room, he's not been here since he was given the tour, he's currently finishing off one of the auto programs, he's not impressed. The auto-setting's not what he was looking for, but he's satisfied that it'll make do for what he's got in mind. He's finishing off the last of his current attackers with a skilled ease, only the rips in his shirt showing he may not have come through without taking injuries. You have requested Danger Room from staff. Please allow for some time to process it. Do not page staff about it - you will hear back soon. Simone wanders into the control both since the DR appears to be active. She's gotten word that there's something scheduled. She peers through the window, arching a brow in curiosity as she watches Logan take care of the remaining combatants in the sim. Bobby arrives next, sorely tempted to goose Simone as he leaves the elevator behind her, but he controls himself. "Hey Angel... He breaking in the Danger Room for us? How sweet. Remind me to send him a thank you note and a cupcake." He murmurs, approaching Simone and waiting near her for Logan to finish with the artificial bad guys. Logan's finished and soon returning to the control room, his expression relaxed as he looks at each of the students. "You've both done this before right? You know the drill, get to the other end of the room." He works the panels the room appearing bare other than the arrival of a couple of the stock robot's they've activated. "It's that simple... You just can't use your powers." Simone frowns at this. "Oh boy.." she says, wrinkling her nose. But there are going to be times when they can't or shouldn't.. but still need to act. "..alright.. " she says softly. "But some how I don't think simple is going to describe this at all." she half smiles. Bobby scowls at Logan. He's done the obstacle course before, and he hates when he can't use his powers. He likes his powers dangit.. "Allright.. Let's see what you got old man... Mind you not all of us are super elite mega secret agent one man armies..." He tells the man, noting with some disgust how easily he took down the drones earlier. Logan looks at Bobby for a moment. "You don't have to be anything special, these things ain't hard, I've set 'em easy for you." He taps in a few commands. "Team work might be a good idea, I've also set things hot and dry. Just the sort of place you need to know how to fight without your powers." He turns his attention to Simone, with a faint grin. "Simple don't always mean easy kid." Simone smirks back at Logan. "Yea, that's what I was meaning.. " apparently her sarcasm was lost in the shuffle. She has no doubt this will be a major challenge. "Well let's get this going..." she says biting at her lip. Bobby waits until Logan looks away to roll his eyes. "Allright, so it's pick on Bobby day. I'll give it a try, no promises though.. Angel.. let's run it together. Since we don't get our powers we gt each other.. in a strictly platonic way. " He tells her grinning. Logan takes a second before returning his attention to Bobby, he's not got the patience for Drake, but he can't kill him which means putting up with him. "Look kid, your powers don't work in deserts, and fighting in a deserts /hard/, it's something you need to be prepared for." He nods to Simone. "You'll be going in together, like I say, team work's important." At least for other people. Simone chuckles and nods. "Of course, I'd never make it other wise.." she's got no illusions on that. And on that note (and the others!) she moves towards the door so she can enter the DR below. "You feel up to taking point? Or do you want me to?" she inquires. Bobby frowns eyeing the course laid out, and he steps up to the proverbial plate. "I'll take point. I can't play follow the leader every time we do things. Besides, the old man apparently doesn't like me. Gotta show him I'm not entirely useless without my powers. Though Honestly I'd just rather pack a camelpack when he go someplace hot.." He jokes aloud. Logan seems content to watch as the pair enter the danger room, the purpose is simply to see what they can do, and how much fight they've got in them. The robots head for them as soon as they enter the room. Just as Logan said, they're on low settings, their skills that of the average thug. Simone frowns when she discovers there are to be no found objects. Nothing at all in which to help. This appears to be a pure hand to hand combat scenario. She grimaces and shakes her head. "I'm so going to get my butt handed to me. " she mutters to herself. She pulls her small wings against her back as tightly as possible so to try and avoid the 'bots trying to snag, grab or otherwise abuse the tiny appendages. She lets the robots rush forth and does the only thing she really can, hope to heck these things react like a real person does.. and kicks one in the groin. When one is outnumbered and outskilled, play dirty! that's how you survive on the streets. Bobby shakes his head. "Angel.. if we stay close, we can make it a two on one. I'll bet you these things are stupid and probly on the slow side." He that said, he makes a small show of cracking his knuckles, one hand after the other. Only the really perceptive will notice the slight gleam each fist has after he does this. He iced his knuckles, giving himself impromptu brass knuckles. "Angel, fall back, bring them in. See if we can force them back to back.."He calls out. Logan makes no sign of having noticed Bobby's cheat, although he was watching, his expression's mildly interested as he listens to Bobby's tactics, it's a fair plan, although of course the robots are each focusing on their respective target, Simone's kick would have gained the required response if it had landed, they're not exceptionally quick or tactically aware, but they're far from lumbering idiots as well. Simone yeeps as her kick misses and she retreats backwards as fast as she can, back towards Bobby. "Okay.." she replies to his suggestion. "But I'm not sure how slow they are.." Bobby waits until the bots are close before he steps into range, seeing the bots targeting them each individually. He waits until the bot tries to grab him, or hit him, the tries to reverse the move, grabbing the bots arm. If he manages the grab he will sidestep the bot, and turn away, rolling his shoulder over and away, trying to flip the bot as Scott made him learn. The flip works as the bot throws a punch, yet it's not going to keep the bot down unless Bobby reacts quickly, the other bot moves towards Simone attempting to catch her before she can set herself for another attack. Logan watches all this with increasing interest, still there's no indication of what the man's thinking. Simone can't exactly run, but really there are only two of them. She feels confident now that she realizes there isn't a whole gang of them that they can take them out. Powers or no powers. She may not be super humanly fast or strong but she's been taught a thing or two. She strikes out again, as the 'bot reaches out for her and slams her heel into it's knee joint. The sound of Simone's heel crunching into the things knee is enough to elicit a cringe from Bobby, even as he follows up the flip with a kick to the side of the thugbots head. He's not going for style, simply to end the fight. the bot Simone attacked drops to the floor she again skitters back. "Um.. ah.. now what? " this is generally where she ran away, back in the day. The bot on the floor goes still, after having it's head scrambled by Bobby's kick. Bobby turns to look at Simone, feeling the toe of his sneaker connecting with the 'temple' of his bot. He stands up fully and shrugs. "Uhm.. dunno.. I guess that's it. Practice over?" He asks, turning to face her. ftb